The Hijacker
"What's yours is mine, and whatever I have will probably be invovled in ending your life!"-'Meet The Hijacker' General Info The Hijacker is a Support class that was added in the Seven Days Update to Team Fortress 2. She is a tall, blonde female that loves fighting, falling in love, and stealing. She comes from an undefined area in the USA, thought to be from the South due to her accent. Design She appears with blue eyes and long blonde hair falling onto a team-colored jacket. Her pants are colored grey, with team-colored stripes on the side. Her shoes are white, with gold laces. Her emblem is on her right jacket sleeve, and her Loot Bag holds her weapons. A strap on the bag has her grenades attached to it. Arsenal Stock *Primary: AK-47 *Secondary: Crossbow *Melee: Metal Pipe *PDA: Loot Bag *Grenade: RED\BLU Smoke Bomb Other-Primary *Soviet's Union *Shotzie and Mags *The Retroutionary *Hometaker Other-Secondary *Thief's Honor *Stealpunk Launcher *Corkscrew *Wind Tunnel Other-Melee *Sewage Storm *Dark Drainage *The Insawne *Cutter's Delight Other-PDA *Getaway Case *The Best Friend *Terrific Turncoat Abilities The Hijacker has great Support capabilities; one being she can steal items for her team, in a similar manner to the Scout's old ability in Team Fortress Classic to pick up ammo and health kits and Spy's backstabbing. Get near someone and use the Bag and the target will lose Health, Ammo, Metal, or part of an Übercharge percentage (maximum 25%). Anything stolen can then be placed wherever needed. In addition, if you move naturally spawning powerups, they will respawn where you put them and you can even catch rockets and stickybombs (5 counts as one item) from Soldiers, Demos, and Sentries. They are downsides, though. You can only store 2 items, and you are slower with each item you add, by about 10%. In addition, once you have something in the bag, you cannot switch to another weapon until you place the items you have. Another ability Hijacker has is riding Heavies. She can jump onto one for extra support and firepower, and can even ride enemy Heavies into ally fire or into a base. Damage taken while riding a Heavy is split, between you and him. An enemy Heavy can knock you off by shooting upward. The last ability is one for the Hijacker's crossbow; rope arrows. She can use these to swing around and find tactical advantages or prime targets. Fall damage still applies, though, and the rope can break after a while, so she must be quick. Taunts The Rebel Required item: The Retroutionary Description: Hijacker starts marching forward, Yankee Doodle playing in the background. The march heals you and allies near at a rate of 5 health a second, including slight overheal, and can be stopped at anytime. Personality Hijacker is very upbeat and energetic, and loves fighting and being with the team. Very smart, very strong, a perfect woman for the team. She likes Pyro and the Spy, as she has things in common with both of them. Scout hits on her all the time, eventually leading to her beating him up. Engineer and Medic work with her on experiments, so they all are on okay terms. Soldier, Demo, and Heavy all seem to respect her, and vice versa. Sniper and her never really talked before, so they are distant. Trivia -She was originally going to have the Detpack and have more of a role as a reverse Spy; but this idea was reworked into something else and the Hijacker was made different. -In a map added in the Seven Days Update, Countryside, there is a secret room with a car with the words "FINISH LATER" on it. What this means is unknown, but is speculated to be a part of a movie after the update is released fully. -Her beta design had red hair in a bun, glasses, and brown eyes. This looked too much like a character from another game, so it was made more original. Category:Fanon Category:Team Fortress Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:TF2 Classes Category:Classes Category:ManinBlack's Fanon Category:ManinBlack's Ideas